houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Yae Sakura
Yae Sakura was a shrine maiden at Yae Village at the time of Kallen Kaslana, in the stigma world. She first found Kallen wounded by a river and she tended to her until she was well. The two eventually started a loving relationship, until Sakura got possessed by the will of the Houkai from a purple box containing Houkai, and Kallen was forced to seal her loved one away. Battlesuits sakura_c1.png|Heretic Miko|link=Heretic Miko sakura_c2.png|Unforgotten Apostle|link=Unforgotten Apostle sakura_c3.png|Flame Sakitama|link=Flame Sakitama Sakura c4 icon.png|Night Kasumi|link=Darkbolt Jonin Stigmata Fox Employer|150px Background Yae Sakura used to be the shrine maiden of Yae Village. Despite her devotion, hard work, and wishes for the village's well-being, her ill sister was ultimately sacrificed and used in one of the village's rituals. Still, she continued working as a shrine maiden to honor her sister’s last wish, but gradually began to feel hatred towards the village. The Cursed Fate Yae Sakura Yae Sakura was born in Yae-gu, Shinano, Japan, and is estimated to be a village formed by Yae Tribe. The Yae family has the blood of the witch and can communicate with the gods. Although Yae Sakura was a witch, in the case of the patriarchal society at the time, her actions were always controlled by the family. In the face of the huge power and ignorant villagers, Yae Sakura had the heart to resist but was unable to return to heaven. About Rin When Sakura was young, she had a younger sister named Yae Rin, who was sick from childhood. In the seventh year of Yae village, the village did not rain for a long time. The villagers thought that the sacrifice in the last sacrifice was not a virgin, so they requested to make another sacrifice with the blood of the witch. Yae Rin was selected, and the one who was chosen to preside over the sacrifices was Yae Sakura. Sakura naturally refused to let her sister become a sacrifice, secretly planning to escape with her. In Sakura's plan, the two would find a doctor to cure Rin's disease, and would go to see the cherry blossoms together. However, the moment when the sacrifice began, Yae Sakura dropped the blade in her hand and pulled it up to prepare to escape. However, Rin found that she couldn't run, her hamstring was cut and could no longer stand up. At this time, the Yae master took the knife in the hand of Sakura and completed the sacrifice. At that time, there was heavy rain immediately. When the villagers were fortunate, Sakura felt her weakness and caused despair and disgust to the world. As a result, there was a gap in the heart, which made the Houkai disappear. 500 years ago with Kallen and The Purple Box After four years of Rin's death, Yae Sakura grew up and honed her swordsmanship and became a witch in the village, truly responsible for the sacrifice. Although still gentle and kind, the shadow of Rin's death is still in her heart. Kallen Kaslana was found wounded by Sakura nearby the riverside of the village. Next to Kallen was a purple box containing the will of Houkai, specifically the 12th Herrscher from last civilization who had the power to possess any object at will... It was probably not long before Sakura was asked by the villagers to attack the Houkai beast. Kallen heard that Sakura was fighting the Houkai beast, and immediately rushed to save Sakura and killed the beast. After that, Kallen vowed to protect her and the villagers. This day has been going on for a while. On a certain day, Kallen heard that someone would start the sacrifice again and that some innocent girls would die, so she rushed to stop... When Kallen saw The Fox and its manipulator, Kallen attacked them with her powerful will... But seeing the manipulator opening her mask and black clothes, appearing in front of Kallen, is Cursed Sakura manipulated but Sakura's will control the body and stab herself to release the Houkai will inside her. The Houkai will transferred to The Fox and left a declaration to destroy the guardian of Kaslana, consequently leading to both of them fighting each other to the death. The result of this battle is unknown, but it is presumed that both Kallen and The Fox are defeated. After that, Kallen was recovered and executed by Schicksal. Sakura was sleeping and awoke after 500 years. Sakura in the Current Timeline 500 years later Yae Sakura was found by Kiana and has a fight with Kiana's group. After the defeat of Yae Sakura, the Fox that was devastated by the Houkai devours Sakura and strengthens its power, but was then defeated by Kiana's group. In the end, the Fox was defeated and had dissipated, confessing to Yae Sakura and entering another cycle. The Houkai 3rd plot, in the comic book "Sakura Remembrance", Theresa was ordered to go to the city of Changkong to defeat the new Pseudo Herrscher. However, she was accidentally injured by the poison of the Pseudo-Ruler. Sakura come to Theresa safehouse and was smelled of Kallen. During the period, The Fox wanted to kill Theresa and was retired by Yae Sakura. In the case of ambiguity, Theresa thought of the promised Kiana, said "I must protect you" and touched the face of Yae Sakura, making Yae Sakura think Theresa is the reincarnation of Kallen, regardless of dissuasion. Sakura handed over to Theresa in a kissing manner and dissipated. Theresa's body has also brought the stigmata of Yae Sakura. After Theresa once again fought with the Pseudo-Ruler, the consciousness of Yae Sakura temporarily took over the body of Theresa, and absorbed the Houkai power from Pseudo-Ruler. The Houkai power inside Theresa changed the Judah's Oath into Sakura's Oath and release the sword, which later killed the Ruler. Sakura Return Due to the fluctuation of the state of the stigmata, Theresa's consciousness was inhaled into the Stigmata Space carrying Sakura Memories, in which the past of Yae Sakura was learned. Consciousness is gradually being re-etched in the endless memory cycle created by the consciousness of Houkai that has remained in the past. In order to save Yae Sakura's reincarnation, Theresa confronted the Houkai will, and finally succeeded in re-sealing it. Yae Sakura was happy in the false memories created by the Stigmata Sp The Sakura Samsara (Virtual world) This is not the real world and only exists in Houkai 3rd Impact because most things here are considered to not have occurred in the Real World and to be additional storyline rather than canon events, since Yae Sakura is classified as deceased. It eventually sums up as a story of "parallel timelines", with different endings. First Samsara In the first Samsara, it shows the current events where Sakura found Kallen. Kallen was eventually forced to seal her away when the Houkai in the box possessed Sakura. Second Samsara In the second Samsara, the Houkai in the box manages to control Sakura. Kallen fights the Houkai, but was unable to defeat it. Houkai-possessed Sakura eventually kills Kallen. Third Samsara In the third Samsara, Sakura managed to regain her consciousness and broke off the purple box's control. She worked together with Kallen to defeat the purple box and purify the Houkai energy that had been shrouding the village for a long time. Both were finally able to live a happy and peaceful life from then on. Soul Throne Raid When Sakura and Kallen were lying down on the meadow, Kallen suddenly sat up and told Sakura that she had to leave. Sakura went to the village to search for Kallen. When she arrived in the village, she noticed the villagers had been acting strangely, prompting her to investigate. She soon found a barrel and inside was a strange creature called Higyokumaru. Sakura brought Higyokumaru along on her search for Kallen and fought several villagers who tried to stop her from leaving with the fox creature. Higyokumaru asked Sakura to bring her to the Celestial Pavilion to help find Higyokumaru's memories. On their way there, they encountered monsters and a mysterious mask which triggered some of Higyokumaru's memories. Upon reaching the top, Higyokumaru touched a mysterious sword, causing her to turn into Jizo Mitama, who was later defeated by Sakura. Higyokumaru fully recovered her memories, even from when she was the 12th Herrscher in the last civilization, and apologized for the grief she had caused, which Sakura accepted. Higyokumaru told Sakura that the Kallen they were searching for was an illusion from her memories. Sakura apologized and said that she knew the real Kallen is no longer around in the outside world. Even so, she still wanted to find the missing Kallen in this stigmata dimension. The missing Kallen suddenly appeared in her phantom thief persona and stole the Jizo Mitama sword away. Sakura recognized Kallen's voice and went to chase after her along with Higyokumaru. When the two found Kallen again, the latter apologized and chained Sakura in order to stop her. Kallen, who had lost her memories, said that she had to take the sword away because it was too dangerous. Sakura reached her hand out to touch Kallen's face and told her that she was here for her, and not the sword. This made Kallen's memories come back, but the sword went berserk again because Kallen's will was weakened. After the three defeated Jizo Mitama for the second time, Higyokumaru offered to use the sword to resurrect Sakura's consciousness into the real world. Sakura declined her offer, saying that staying here in the stigmata dimension is enough for her. The sword was later thrown into the real world. Trivia *Sakura doesn't have a Herrscher Core, just stigmata. *Higyokumaru and Sakura both share a fox-like motif. *Sakura asked Raiden Mei at the end of the Sakura Samsara storyline if she could lend her body whenever she wants to. Mei agreed, and when Sakura takes over her, Mei's hair becomes pink and also sprouts fox ears (This ability only valid in Sakura Samsara because it's a virtual world) *In Honkai Impact 3rd, Sakura doesn't have a tail due to technical difficulties. Category:Character Category:Playable character Category:Schicksal Category:Valkyrja